Minako's Tale
by Kawaii lil' Usagi-hime
Summary: Howdy. This is about Minako and the hardships she endures with her mother. An A/U, so if you prefer stories based on the original, sorry, but this is not the story for you! R/R
1. A Chance At Love

Sailor Moon characters do not belong to me, much to my dismay, but these are my personal ideas and my words. Usage of my story is not allowed, unless you ask.  
  
Minako's Tale  
  
Chapter One: A Chance At Love  
  
Spike. Pop it up. Over the net. It hit the ground. Serve. Volley back and forth.  
  
This was her life.  
  
Aino Minako loved volleyball. Ever since her mom left her at the park for a full hour later than she was supposed to and Minako had watched the adults play sand volleyball, she was obsessed with the game. The blonde never took her eyes off the ball. There was no distracting her. Mainly because when she hit the ball, she got rid of her anger. Naru could barely keep up with her, and she had Sakura on her side to help her.  
  
"Mina-chan, hakuyu! We're going to be late for cheer practice!" Well, volleyball may be her life, but girls' volleyball was a spring sport, and since it was only late September, she had awhile before she had to concentrate her time on it.  
  
"Coming, Usa-chan!" Minako ran up to the net and spiked the ball before running after her best friend and fellow cheerleader. "Konichiwa, Usa- chan. What are we doing today at practice?" The two blondes walked towards the gym on the other side of the parking lot to meet the squad while discussing the day.  
  
This was both of their first year cheering, but they had made it on the varsity squad. Usagi talked about her day, and what she thought 'Tenchi', their captain, would make them do. Her real name was Maria, but she felt left out being the only Italian-American on the squad, so she was given a more Japanese name to fit in.  
  
Of course, neither Minako nor Usagi looked very Japanese. They were both Caucasian colored with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Minako's parents had lived in Japan when they were younger, got married, then moved to England, had Minako, then, after Minako's father died and her mother was tired of all the English habits, her and her mother moved to Japan to let Minako finish her schooling.  
  
Usagi's parents were both Japanese, at least her guardians were. Usagi's adopted mother, Ikuko, had gotten pregnant. They were on a vacation when they discovered they had lost the baby. To replace the baby that was lost, they had adopted a child from the country they were visiting, Canada. As far as Usagi knows, her parents just gave her up because they were too young to have children.  
  
"Hello, ladies! Off to shout 'Ra Ra' again?" The two continued walking, attempting to ignore the group of graduates who were there to either pick up little siblings or see their girlfriends. "Ah, giving me the cold shoulder, are you, Odango Atama?" Minako quietly prayed she would just continue walking and ignore the raven-haired guy's comments.  
  
Minako never had very good luck. Usagi spun around and confronted the group who were staring and laughing. "Mamoru-baka, I am sick of you calling me that!" Usagi was fuming. She wore her hair in pigtails with buns at the bases, and Mamoru had the nerve to call her Odango Atama because he said it looked like dumplings. "If you weren't Rei-chan's older brother, I would slap you right now!" Usagi spun on her heel, and walked very quickly towards the gym.  
  
"Usa-chan, don't let him get to you." She continued to stare ahead, not talking, so Minako continued cautiously. "I understand that it upsets you when he calls you that, but just remember, Rei-chan is our friend, so you should try to get along with him."  
  
"Just whose side are you on, Mina-san?" With that, Usagi walked in the gym and away from Minako. 'I need to talk to Rei-chan.'  
  
Chiba Mamoru watched as Usagi walked away from him, fuming, and it was his entire fault. He had known her since she was five years old, and had always been fascinated with her. Especially that hair! He thought her hair was very cute, but he knew if he were to tell her that, she would stop fixing it that way. So every chance he got, he told her it looked weird, just so she would defiantly wear it.  
  
He saw his younger sister walking towards him and his friends. Hino Rei. She was a beautiful raven-haired girl in her junior year, and another one of Usagi's best friends. The only way Rei and Mamoru looked the same was their hair, which they got from their mom. They had different dads, Mamoru's German, Rei's Japanese. Their mom had gotten pregnant when she was in senior high, and she never saw the father again. After she had graduated, she married Rei's dad and got pregnant again, but she didn't make it through the delivery.  
  
She was small and frail after all the drugs and the like she was into, and the labor was too much for her. Rei had to be emergency c-sectioned, barely making it herself, but she had grown into a beautiful, popular young women. About two years ago, her dad had left Rei with Mamoru, who had moved out at age sixteen, after a plane crash. The two of them lived alone in an apartment just down the street from Usagi.  
  
"Onee-san, did you forget that I am having Usagi come over and I am staying at practice with her?" Mamoru tried to look shocked that she had said this, but she could tell he was faking the confused expression. "Oh, I get it, you wanted to come up here and watch the cheerleaders practice, didn't you?"  
  
"I think last time I watched the cheerleaders practice, I got yelled at, so why would I want to get in trouble again?" He flashed her his smile that brought girls to their knees, but, being his sister, she simply rolled her eyes and got angrier.  
  
"You know that now you won't be yelled at, because you are here with a student, waiting for a specific cheerleader, not just coming up here after school is out and watching the cheerleaders as a pass-time!" Mamoru grinned mischievously as his friends hooted and hollered behind him.  
  
"Hey, it isn't Mamoru-kun's fault he is attracted to cheerleaders jumping around!"  
  
"Especially the blondes!"  
  
"Hai, the skinny blondes!"  
  
"With really long hair!"  
  
"And don't come up to your shoulder!"  
  
"That's enough, you hentais!" Rei folded her arms across her chest in frustration. "Why don't you just leave and come back later to pick us up?" Mamoru was thinking of what Usagi looked liked, jumping around, and yelling for her team, the Tsukis. (Funny, the rabbit of the moon is cheering for the Moons!)  
  
"Rei-chan, Rei-chan, Rei-chan, driving all the way home and back would waste a lot of gas. If I leave, you two will have to find a different way home."  
  
Rei opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself. "Fine, we will just walk home, then." With that, she turned towards the gym, hoping he would stop her and persuade her to let him stay.  
  
"Rei! You can't walk home! It's too far for two beautiful young ladies to be walking. Lots of things could happen to you, and I wouldn't be there to protect you." He put on his most stern-big-brother-look he could muster. "Gomen, but you have left me with no choice but to stay and give you a ride."  
  
"Whatever, just don't offer to help with the stunting again!" Mamoru smiled wickedly, remembering when he got to look up the girls' shorts to reveal thongs.  
  
They walked to the gym and sat in the bleachers, watching the girls cheer for the imaginary team. A guy walked into the gym to take pictures for the yearbook. He wanted to also interview a couple of the younger cheerleaders. Naturally, Minako and Usagi were chosen.  
  
"What is your favorite part of Cheerleading?" This question for Usagi.  
  
She placed her finger on her chin as if it were going to help her think. Her eyes brightened. "Being a part of something that encourages people to believe in our school's abilities!"  
  
"And you, what is you favorite part of being a cheerleader?" The senior boy, Osamu, looked at Minako with a certain lustful stare. "Do you like the attention you get from all the guys?"  
  
"Doesn't every girl like getting attention?" Minako got a sudden uneasy feeling when Mamoru and one of his friends walked up to see what was going on. "But I'm already taken." Minako, before giving it much thought, wrapped her arms around Mamoru's friend's waist and smiled. "My favorite part of cheerleading is getting into every game free!"  
  
Osamu looked a little upset that Minako had a boyfriend, nodded, and walked away.  
  
Minako sighed and let go of the older guy, who looked more than a little confused. 'I hope he didn't have that look on his face a minute ago, otherwise it wouldn't have been very convincing.' "Gomen nasai," Minako said as she bowed to the gentlemen. "He was bothering me and I thought he would leave me alone if he thought I already had a senpai and..."  
  
The guy put a hand up to silence her. "No problem, I like having cheerleaders give me hugs without me having to beg." He flashed a charming smile at her and she turned a slight shade of pink. "My name is Hiei, what's yours?"  
  
"Minako." She replied, barely audible.  
  
"Well, Minako-san, would you like to do something with me this weekend? I mean, you might want to convince that guy that we are really a couple, otherwise he may start bothering you again."  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Hey, Odango Atama, maybe you and me can go with them, so her mom doesn't have a problem with it." Mamoru looked shocked that he had actually said this, but he didn't regret it for a second. "Your mom is really strict, isn't she, Minako-chan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Mamoru-baka, you want me to double-date with you?" Usagi looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Iie, I want Minako-chan to be able to go on a date, but I could find any of her other friends to take..."  
  
"Iie, I want Usa-chan." Usagi looked at Minako, who had finally recovered from her embarrassing situation and was getting a plan to get Usagi and Mamoru together, once and for all. "I will only go if you come, Usa-chan."  
  
Usagi felt somewhat betrayed, but she wanted her friend to be able to go out on her first date, so she agreed to the double date.  
  
"Come on, we gotta get back to practice." Minako turned and ran to the group of girls they had left moments earlier.  
  
"Usagi, what did that guy want, anyway?" Usagi turned and noted the look of concern and jealousy on Mamoru's face.  
  
"He wanted some quotes to go into the yearbook. He just wanted to ask a few questions, then he started to lay the moves on Mina-chan. Later!" Usagi turned to follow the other blonde.  
  
"Well, we are two lucky baka-yeros, aren't we? Just checking up on them, and we get dates with two really cute cheerleaders!"  
  
"But, Hiei-kun, they are four years younger than us!"  
  
"Technically, I am half a year younger than you, and isn't Minako older than Usagi?"  
  
"Hai, by a half a year..."  
  
"So, I am only three years older than Minako, and that is fine with me." Hiei walked back to Rei and the guys with a cocky look on his face. 'Well, she may be too young for me, but that doesn't mean she isn't a perfect tenshi in my eyes.'  
  
Usagi sat on Rei's bed, reading her mangas when Rei sighed, frustrated and put down her books. "Usa-chan, remind me why I let you come over and read my mangas?"  
  
"Because you love me, Rei-chan, and my mama disapproves of them, she says they will cause my grades to slip." Rei rolled her eyes. "Of course, everyone in our class knows I am one of the top students, even though I have a tendency to be late and fail tests, I always do my work and all the extra-credit assignments that are allowed."  
  
"Usa-chan, maybe you should be studying for Monday's test instead of reading mangas..."  
  
"Oh, did Mamoru tell you? We are going on a date with..."  
  
Rei snatched the manga from Usagi's hand. "If you are dating my brother, you can't be my friend, and only my friends can read my mangas!"  
  
"Rei-chan let me finish." Usagi sat on the floor in front of the steaming miko. "I am going on a double date, me with Mamoru, and Minako with.oh..what's his name?" Usagi hit her head twice until the name popped into her head. "Hiei! Minako wanted to go with Hiei, but Mamoru knew her mom wouldn't allow it, so he asked me to double date with them so Minako could go on her date."  
  
"So you don't like Onee-san?" Usagi smiled and shook her head. "Ok, you can read my mangas again." Usagi threw her arms around Rei's neck.  
  
"Arigatou, Rei-chan!" Usagi took the manga and lay on Rei's bed, giggling as she read on. 'I wonder if Usagi realizes the real reason why Mamoru asked her to go with him.'  
  
Mamoru was just down the hall from the two giggling girls, enjoying each other's company and reading, Rei most likely a romance novel, and Usagi most definitely a Yu-Yu Hakushu manga. He sat at his desk, doing his med- school homework. He could have gone to America and to a top-notch medical school, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Rei, so he settled for University.  
  
He put his pen down, unable to concentrate. He leaned back in his chair, his thoughts trailing to the conversation he had engaged with Usagi when Rei had run to get her book from her class.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"So, Usagi, what are we going to do this weekend?"  
  
"How about a movie, what did.. oh, what is his name?"  
  
"Hiei." Mamoru smiled at Usagi's confused look.  
  
"Oh, right.well, what does he want to do?" Usagi looked so innocently oblivious to the emotions that Mamoru was feeling.  
  
"He suggested a day of shopping followed by a movie, followed by dinner, and then a walk in the park, possibly a boat ride."  
  
Usagi looked overwhelmed. "Wow, he has a lot of plans, I guess they all sound good to me. I'll tell Mina-chan when I see her. What time are we going to meet?"  
  
Mamoru smiled inwardly. 'She has no idea that this is actually my plan, not Hiei's.' "Actually, I was thinking I could pick you guys up around 12am." He prayed she would not object to getting a ride. "I mean, it would be more convincing if we all arrived together."  
  
"Ok." Usagi looked as if she was beginning to look a little uneasy about the date with Mamoru. He had to suppress the urge to tell her not to worry about anything happening on a more than 'just friends' basis, 'cause he wasn't sure if he could keep his promise of not at least putting his arm around her in the movie. "Hey, Rei-chan, ready?"  
  
"Hai, gomen nasai, I forgot my book under my desk." Rei slightly blushed. The three of them got in the car and went to Rei and Mamoru's apartment.  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
Mamoru sighed inwardly. Rei continually told him that he should go out with Usagi, but he couldn't do that to his little sister. He would have to beat the crap out of his friends if they ever fell for her, it would be too creepy. But, now, he was going out on a double date with her, so maybe it wouldn't be weird for Rei.  
  
Minako lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "What if it doesn't work between us? I don't think I can take the rejection."  
  
"Museme-chan!" Minako sat up at the sound of her mother's voice. "Hakuyu and get down here!"  
  
She got out of bed and walked down the hall to her mother's room. "Hai, Mama?"  
  
"I have thought about it and I have decided that you can go with Usagi and those boys this Saturday." Minako could barely suppress her excitement. "But you have to be home by."  
  
"Mama? Usagi wanted me to spend the night at her house." Her mother had light brown hair that covered half of her face in a mysterious manner. "Is that ok?"  
  
"Hai, but I want you to call me as soon as you are in for the night, understood?"  
  
"Hai, Mama-sama!" Minako ran up and gave her mom a hug, which was immediately halted by her mom pushing her away. "Gomen nasai, Mama." Minako sank back, suppressing her tears. 'I can't believe I just did that. How can I be so...stupid? I am such a baka!'  
  
"Go to your room and go to bed before I change my mind!" Minako turned quickly and quietly, not wanting to upset her mother further with her presence. 'Why must mama be that way?'  
  
Ever since Minako could remember, it had just been the two of them, with the occasional boyfriend to her mother. Minako figured her mom just wasn't ready to be a mom. At age 12 is not the best time to have a child; her mom wasn't mature enough to look after another person. Minako couldn't remember doing anything her friends talked about with their parents.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Hai, making cookies with my mom when I was younger, that was the best, Mama-sama always let me lick the bowl clean and try the warm cookies, then she would always clean up everything while I watched." Usagi lay on Rei's bed, reminiscing her childhood years.  
  
It was Usagi's 13th birthday. As Usagi talked of her past, Minako couldn't relate to anything. She only remembered her mother yelling at her, bringing home drunk boyfriends that Minako would have to hide from, leaving her with her friends' parents when she went out.  
  
"I never met my Mama, but I remember a little of my aunt, only that she always dressed me up when she was going out. She loved to put make-up on me, she told me I wouldn't need it when I was older because I would be so beautiful." Rei ran her finger down the edge of the chair she sat in. Usagi smiled and rolled over on her bed.  
  
"What about you, Mina-chan?" Usagi closed her eyes, probably remembering more of the finer memories. "Don't you have anything to say about your childhood?"  
  
"My mom wasn't around much. She had a very important job in England." That was a lie, Minako didn't even know what her mom did for a living, and probably she was a prostitute or something. "But I hope we can do more stuff now."  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
'I hope we can do more stuff now..yeah right! She wants nothing to do with me!' Minako quietly cried into her pillow. It wasn't fair, Usagi's parents weren't even her own, yet she was loved by them more than anything. Rei didn't have her parents, but Mamoru was a really great older brother. 'At least I can now try to have love with Hiei-kun.'  
  
A.N.~What will happen on this date? Find out, hopefully soon, by checking me out some more. 


	2. The Ordeal Behind It All

Ok, this is gonna be a little bit different than what some people know as what I do. I usually would put a little not in a story when it is a different time period, but now y'all are gonna just hafta try and follow it. Ok, so on with the story, that is, assuming anyone actually bothered reading this little note, or if anyone at all is gonna read this story...  
  
I don't own the characters I am using, I simply own my ideas. Please do not get me in trouble for using them, and don't steal my work, I work hard to create this, so it would be most not nice to steal it.  
  
Chapter 2: The Ordeal Behind It All  
  
Rei sat in her room, thinking of what to say to Mamoru when he got back from taking Usagi home. She stood quickly, frustrated with herself. "My gosh! Why do I care so much? Usagi said herself that she was only going for Minako. But Mamoru is another story." She began pacing her small room. There suddenly came the sound of a door being unlocked. Mamoru was home.  
  
Mamoru walked out of his room, making his was past Rei's room towards the kitchen. He reached the pantry and pulled out a bag of chips and walked to the fridge to get the salsa.  
  
Rei came out of her room, looking somewhat sleepy. "Onee-san, Usagi needs to go home so she will get enough sleep for school tomorrow." She yawned and Mamoru smiled.  
  
"Looks like you need sleep, too." He folded the bag of chips up and shut the fridge without getting the salsa. "Is she almost ready?"  
  
"Hai, she has her things together, all she has to do is get on her shoes and leave. I will be ready in two minutes...." Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"I'll take her home, you get to bed." Rei opened her mouth to protest, but Mamoru put a hand up to silence her. He struggled to hide the emotion. She knew he was only putting on the 'I'm a helpful, caring big brother' act because Rei had learned of the date.  
  
Usagi came out of the bathroom carrying her schoolbooks and her purse. "Rei, do you mind if I borrow this?" Usagi pulled a book from the top of her stack. "I think it would help with...some stuff." Usagi was feeling slightly embarrassed, since Mamoru was standing right there, but she couldn't just take the book without asking.  
  
Rei took the book, examined it a minute, gave Usagi a questionable look, but nodded her head, confused as to why Usagi would want to read a romance novel about a girl going out on her first date. Usagi was one of the most desirable girls at the school and she had gone on plenty of dates. Not recently, however. Lately, Usagi had been working harder on her studies, and she hasn't been interested in any guy enough to commit any time at all. At least, that was all Usagi told Rei.  
  
Mamoru got his and Usagi's jackets from the closet and slipped his shoes on, walking out to the hall to wait for Usagi. He had also read the title, "First Date Furies" and was uncertain as to Usagi's excuse.  
  
When she walked of the room, feeling a little embarrassed and showing signs of pinkness, Mamoru knew better than to tease her in any way about the book.  
  
It was a quiet walk to the car. Usagi clung to her books protectively. Mamoru opened the door to his red Corvette for her and she quietly and gracefully slid into the passenger seat. He jogged around to the other side and flopped into the driver's seat. He started up his car and backed out his spot.  
  
"It's for Minako." Mamoru immediately felt disappointed. His thoughts were leaning towards Usagi going on her first date with a guy that she didn't know how to act around because she really liked him, and the other dates she had been on were little crushes or guys she barely even knew. "I want to be able to understand what is going to go through her head. And maybe she should read it, to give her an idea as to what to expect." Mamoru smiled at her, causing her pinkness to change to almost redness. "I just thought you would like to know." Her voice was barely audible.  
  
"You are so sweet, kind, caring, and smart." She looked towards her lap and tightened her grip on her books. "I would never have thought to try and give Minako an idea of what is going to happen, since she is inexperienced and all."  
  
"I just don't want her to leave feeling as though she is the only person in the world that has a bad experience for their first date, and maybe she won't be as nervous." Usagi looked up at Mamoru, only to discover he was looking at her with a sense of pride. Neither could turn away. Mamoru sat at the stop sign for ten minutes before he regained control of his muscles. However, what he did was not exactly a demonstration of self-control.  
  
Usagi wasn't sure how it came to be, the last thing she remembered was her staring into Mamoru's eyes that matched the sky outside the windows, and suddenly her heart was melting and she felt great internal warmth.  
  
Her lips tasted like the sweetest chocolate he had ever tasted. He wasn't sure what gave him the courage to kiss her, but her reaction was exactly what he had hoped for. At least, her reaction up until they broke the kiss answered his prayers.  
  
She couldn't believe it, Rei was going to kill her. She had planned on acting like it was all for Minako, but he had to go and ruin it for her by making more of it. She couldn't stand to be alone in the car with him; she couldn't trust herself around him anymore. So she ran. She forgot about her books, she didn't look back at his concerned face, she didn't think about his self-esteem dropping. All she thought of was getting as far away from the temptation of kissing him again.  
  
He just sat there, he wasn't sure if he should follow her in the car or on foot. He wasn't sure if she would want him to follow her at all, but he couldn't just let her run two blocks in the dark, not being as kawaii as she was. He definitely didn't trust the guys on this street; they were his friends, he knew what they would do if they saw her running like she was, defenseless. He looked at the books she left in his car and decided he wasn't going to carry all them and pulled away from the stop sign.  
  
Minako held the scissors inches from her hair. To cut it would devastate her mother, Baldy loved Minako's hair. Minako's mother was cursed with female pattern baldness, and she was jealous of Minako's flowing blonde hair that shinned in the sun, glittered under the stars, and swam gracefully through the breeze. She would die if she was to catch Minako in the middle of cutting down from her knees to her shoulders. But Minako needed the change of pace, and she was greatly considered doing it.  
  
But fear stopped her. What would her mother do if she decided to cut off her hair? She would probably beat her, like always. A chuckle escaped Minako's throat. It wasn't a happy or pleased chuckle, but Minako was amused and she knew no other way to express it. A simple thought came to her mind: "My mother would care more about me cutting my hair than my wrists. Might as well go with the one that will keep her happiest."  
  
Without a second thought, Minako quickly ran the blade across her slender wrist with many superficial veins. It didn't take long for the scream to escape her lips and her thoughts disappear.  
  
Usagi heard him coming up behind him, slowly, and she knew she couldn't outrun his car, so she slowed to a stop and waited for him. He couldn't believe it when she had stopped, but his heart sang its rejoices. She walked to the door and opened it, climbing in, but sitting on the very far side of the seat and staring out the window.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Usagi turned to look at him, ready to go off on him, but as soon as their eyes met, all anger flew out the window and she couldn't think of anything to mad about. "I would understand if you are, but don't cancel out date.."  
  
"Minako needs this date too much, don't worry, I won't back out now." She turned back to the window, pressing herself more upon the door. "Besides, I kind of want to go."  
  
His smile shined in the darkened car. Usagi had expected him to say something, so she again looked at him. His eyes sparkled under the moonlight that filtered a small amount of light on them. Her chest rose and fell in sync with his. So many thoughts were rushing threw each of their heads, yet neither had the will to speak; every ounce of willpower went to stop themselves from repeating their previous action.  
  
"Mamoru-" He turned away.  
  
"Usagi, you are Rei's best friend, I don't really know if there can be something here, between us." He turned his car off and turned on the child- safe locks, preventing Usagi a method of escape. "I won't lie to you, I care for you very much, and you are the only girl I want, but we must think of Rei."  
  
Anger was building inside Usagi. "how dare YOU say this to ME. Who was the one who kissed who? Listen, I have concealed my feelings for you for two years because I have been thinking of Rei-chan!" Usagi's hands flew to cover her mouth, but it was too late, she told him. She revealed the secret she kept, even in a game or truth or dare she wouldn't reveal that, but in her anger, she blurted it out to one of the two people she really cared if they knew.  
  
Mamoru was simply shocked. 'Two years?! Two years, and she couldn't tell me?! Well, this explains why she doesn't date anymore.'  
  
"Usagi, I never knew that you..."  
  
"That was how it was supposed to stay..."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Why what? Why would I keep it a secret? To save Rei the problem of having her friend and her brother together." Usagi calmly turned her body to face Mamoru. "I am not willing to sacrifice my friendship with her, not even for you, so, please, promise that you will not only keep this a secret, but you won't try anything at the date that is like that."  
  
Mamoru observed the angel focusing her attention on him. He nodded his head unmindfully. He wasn't actually thinking about what she said, he was too preoccupied seeing her. He didn't just see Tsukino Usagi sitting before him, the way the moonlight reflected off her hair, the way she shone in the light, she looked heaven-sent, more so than usual, that is.  
  
But the moment was short lived. It was interrupted by the screeching of sirens, heading in the direction of Minako's house.  
  
Minako's mother heard a blood-curling scream come from Minako's room, was going to ignore it, but decided there was no use combing her hair in her 'mysterious' fashion at 10 o'clock at night.  
  
When she reached her one and only child's room, she dropped her jaw in amazement. 'The little cry baby has guts after all.' She slowly made her way over to Minako and put her hand over her mouth, to test if she was breathing or not. To her dismay, she was still alive. "You little bitch, can't you do anything right? Don't you know they can tell how long you lay here? Don't you know I will get in trouble if I don't at least try to help you? Especially since you made me come in here. Domo Arigatou Museme- sama!" She slowly walked over to Minako's bed and picked up her phone, dialed for an ambulance and put on her most 'worried mother' voice she could muster, which was very convincing.  
  
Usagi had a bad feeling the second she heard the sirens, but when the ambulance and police car turned down the street that branched off her own, Minako's street, the sinking feeling increased drastically. "Go to Minako's house, hakuyu." Mamoru didn't question her, he turned on the car and sped off.  
  
When the paramedics were tending to Minako, her mother was forcing fake tears to role down her cheeks. One of the police officers that had come was trying to quiet her sobs to not avail.  
  
When Usagi and Mamoru ran in the open door, however, her sobs immediately stopped. "Usagi-chan." She suddenly remembered the act she was putting and let out a wondrous yelp. "Oh, it's just terrible! What has caused her to do this?! Usagi, you have to know!" She threw herself at Usagi, shaking both of them with her act.  
  
Usagi was not going to confront her, yet, instead, she shoved her towards the cop and ran into the bedroom where Minako lay, bleeding to death. The officer that stood just inside her door grabbed Usagi's shoulders and stopped her from proceeding into the scene of the attempted suicide.  
  
"Young lady, there is nothing to see here.."  
  
"Bull crap! That is my best friend, and, unless you want trouble, I suggest getting the heck out of my way!" He was young and an obvious amateur, so he stepped aside and let her threw.  
  
Minako was already loaded on the stretcher and was being wheeled to the ambulance, so Usagi didn't get a chance to see about her condition, but she opted to have Mamoru take her to the hospital, and from there call her parents.  
  
She ran after the paramedics and grabbed Mamoru's wrist as she ran past him. Unsurprisingly, Minako rode by herself in the ambulance, her mother "had some things to take care of" before she could come up to see her "baby".  
  
When Mamoru arrived at the hospital, he simply dropped Usagi and headed home to Rei, he felt she should be here for Usagi and Minako.  
  
A.N.~ Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I am not real sure if anyone is actually reading this, but I'll write anyway. The next chapter should be up in the next month. My rule is either one month or four reviews after I post, I post the next chapter. Tootles! 


End file.
